The present invention relates to swing teaching apparatus and, in particular, to a swing teaching apparatus which is unattached to the object to be swung and is specifically adapted to enable the user to develop accurate timing and swing positioning as well as increasing his swinging power.
The present invention may be utilized for teaching the user how to swing any rod-like object through an arcuate path. However, for purposes of illustration, the present invention is described in a configuration useful in teaching a golfer how to swing a golf club through a preferred arcuate swing path for a golf club.
In the swinging of any rod-like object, such as a golf club or baseball bat, it is essential that the object be swung through a proper arcuate path in order that maximum power and timing be achieved so that a ball or the like will be propelled with both power and accuracy. Numerous devices have been developed to guide the rod-like object through the proper arcuate path to enable the user to acquire the "feel" of a proper swing so that, with practice, a desired swing will be achieved without requiring the use of the swing teaching apparatus. Patents disclosing examples of such swing teaching apparatus include:
______________________________________ U.S. Patent No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 2,448,905 Milner 9/7/48 2,665,378 Sheffer 10/13/53 3,400,933 Heiser 9/10/68 4,047,605 Rosenvold 9/13/77 ______________________________________
However, in each of the above patents, the device is in one way or another attached to the golf club thereby limiting the ability of the inventor to be able to "feel" a proper swing but still, himself, control the direction of the swing of the object. By contrast, the present invention provides a swing teaching apparatus which is not attached to the golf club or other rod-like object, but rather allows the user to "feel" the proper swing direction and thus be able to guide the club through the predefined arcuate path. The guiding is achieved by making it easier to rotate the swing teaching device when the rod-like object is swung through the predefined arcuate path. Because the user learns the proper swing by feeling it, rather than being constrained to it, it is believed that the transition to not using the teaching device, but still maintaining a proper swing, will be more quickly and easily made.
One particular invention which also incorporates an unattached swing teaching apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,721, granted to A. A. Stewart on Oct. 17, 1972. In FIGS. 10 through 13 of that invention, an unattached golf swing guide member in the form of spaced apart flexible guides are disclosed. The spaced apart flexible guides are disposed in pairs and adjusted to define an open path through which the golf club is to be swung. If the swing is outside of the path defined by the various pairs of spaced apart flexible guides, the flexible members will sound a warning thus allowing the user to correct the swing path. However, in that invention, the spaced apart flexible guides are not intended to come in contact with the golf club unless the swing is improper. No continuous guidance is contemplated or suggested.